The short 3 way romance Bree, Diego, Riley
by MeteoriteSkin
Summary: Bree and Diego realize that they can go into the sun without exploding.  This has brought the two very close and Bree develops strong sexual feelings towards Diego.
1. The First Real Passionate kiss

Disclaimer: I had just finished reading "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" and I instantly fell in love. I decided to write a fanfiction that started out similarly but takes a different, more sexy, path 1/5 into the book, which is where this story begins. I do not own any of the characters I write about in this fanfiction. Enjoy :]

Me and Diego could not believe what we were seeing let alone feeling. We were completely exposed to direct sunlight and felt totally fine. Believe it or not we were more beautiful than we had ever been before. I stared at him in amazment, I never knew a boy could be so _pretty_. The prism colors bounced off of our skin as we somewhat danced counterclockwise in a circle, I felt so free and by the huge grin on Diego's face I could tell he was feeling the same.

He had the most perfect mouth and suculant lips which were slightly indented by his top teeth when he smiled. I felt more human than I have in three months when I look at him. I had almost forgot what sexual desire had felt like. Don't me wrong, I was as virgin as a girl my age could be but I know what causes those butterflies in my stomach. Our subtle dance was interrupted when Diego said "This is amazing Bree, a total breakthrough!" his mouth turning to a cute half smirk. "All this time we had no clue, were we being led on or do you think that Riley knew about this?" I replied. "I dont know Bree, me and Riley are really close." He said emphasizing the word "really." His face shifted to a more sure-but-still-a-little-unsure look. "I mean close enough that I cant imagine him keeping secrets from me. Again, we are _really_ close." He stressed, emphasizing even more on the same word. I was starting to understand that Riley and Diego were a lot closer friends that I had assumed them to be. "Should we go talk to him about this?" I asked weakly. "If he doesnt know about this I almost feel obliged to let my buddy know." Diego replied surely.

"Would you be upset if sat this one out? I do not have the same trust in Riley that you obviously have." I said with confidence. "Come on Bree!" He said with deep dissapointment. He grabbed my hands in his, looked me straight in the eyes and continued his plee. "This is secret ninja business! I need my partner in crime! Please Please come with me? You dont need to worry about Riley, if he knows we are friends he will leave you alone." I wasn't going to give in that easy. My hands still in his I shot him an uneasy look. He dropped my hands and wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground slightly. His embrace set me on fire even though he was as cold as a marble in an over air conditioned house. If my heart was in working order it would have buzzed my stonelike skin to rubble. His big but slender hands (that were no longer glittering because of the sudden cloud cover) pushed the stray hairs from my face and connected his lips with mine. His mouth overtook mine in the best way. The tips of his index fingers rested under my earlobes as he cupped my face and I was clay. He could mold me to do whatever he wanted me to. There is no way I could say no to him now.


	2. Getting All Dolled Up

Disclaimer: What I love about writing a fan fiction for this book is the fact that in the actual Bree Tanner book, Stephanie didn't go into great detail about what Bree is like, or what she likes/dislikes. This was fun for me because I got to add to her character the way I liked to think of her.

"Fine! I'll go, just because I would never turn my back on a fellow ninja." I said jokingly. He kissed me again and expained that we will meet Riley at his house away from the newborn house. Even though Diego had so much trust in Riley I still feel as though I should definitely be cautious when we meet him tonight. Diego and I spent the rest of the day hiding in the shadows from the public, talking and laughing. We had so much fun together and I can tell that he enjoys my company just as much as I enjoy his. It was around 8pm and the sun layed low in the sky and had just enough cloud cover for us to safely move about in public. We decided we should celebrate our first day out in the sun by treating ourselves; by going shopping for the first time in months and to a new outfit or two. We found and outlet mall with potential. Diego pulled out a pair of sunglasses that were inside his coat pocket and put them one. "If we are going to go in a store and not freak anyone out we gotta cover our eyes, I can get you a pair from the vender outside the store then we can both go in." he said with smirk. "Thats so thoughtful and chilvalrous of you." I said jokingly flirtatious as I batt my eyelashes just as humorlously. He exited the alley that we were planning in and made his way over to the vender.

In a flash he was back with a small brown paper bag and handed it to me with a mischevious smile on his face. I opened the bag and pulled out a pair of huge red heart-shaped sunglasses. He let out a little chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. "I actually really like them! The perfect mix of tacky and cool, and red is my favorite color." I said genuinely. "Good! Im glad, I thought they would look super cute on you." he said with a wink. I put the glasses on and struck a pose. "And I was right!" Diego said with excitement as he pinched my cheek. I thought to myself how much a like when Diego compliments me. Never in my life have I really cared what other people thought of me but Diego is different, his opinion matters.

I was so excited to go shopping, as gross as it would seem I haven't changed my clothes since I was turned. Which would be a problem if I percipitated which definitely isn't the case. My clothes may not smell but they sure have wear and tear. I've done my best not to get blood on them but its harder to control than spaghetti sauce. We made our way in to the store and decided to seperate so we could effectively look for clothes without someone else peeking over our shoulders. I first made my way over to the underwear section. Some girls are all about their hair, others about their nails; me, i'm all about the underwear. I scanned the selection and found the cutest pair of pink panties with lace trim and a white bow front and center of the waistband. I was suddenly really happy with our decision to split up, I wouldnt dare look through this stuff with him. I then made my way over to dresses and found the cutest cotton white dress with lace trimming that would match my new panties perfectly. With that I found white tights to go with the dress, pointed white shoes, hair ties, clear nail polish, nail polish remover and a few plain t-shirts in assorted colors with jeans for more casual days. Diego and I met by the register, both of us with our arms full of clothes.

Money was not an issue at all for vampires. It would be stupid not to take the money from those we feed on. I find myself with a lot of singles because we feed on a lot of prostitutes who are also strippers. After we checked out the lady let us use the dressing room to put on our new clothes. Diego and I fought over who had to go first and I lost the coin toss so I reluctantly made my way into the dressing room. "Can't wait!" Diego said as I closed the door with a sigh. I put on my new panties, dress, tights and shoes and put my old clothes in a plastic bag I planned to throw away. In the mirror I put my hair in a braid and adjusted my clothes. I was super nervous about showing Diego my new clothes, I really hoped he would like them. "Okay, i'm only coming out if you promise not to be mean." "I promise!" he replied followed by making a "drumroll" with his tongue. With my eyes forced shut I walked out of the dressing room.

Diego's gasp made me open my eyes. "You like amazing girl!" he said with real conviction. I couldn't help but smile. His words put me on cloud nine. "You really think so? I usually don't put this much effort into a single outfit." "Yes Bree, you look great, trust." his smile turned serious as if he was proving his argument. "Okay, my turn." he said as he kissed my neck and made his way into the dressing room. Waiting for him to get dressed I couldn't help but fantasize about what he looked like with his shirt off. I imagine he was definitely fit but not too muscular, I hated that. I like it when he a boy has meat on his bones but not intentionally, like if he just did manual labor as a job or something. "Okay here I come." Diego warned. I tried to mimic his drumroll noise but couldn't; he laughed. The door clicked open and he stepped out, my jaw dropped to the floor, figuratively of course. "You like?" I was speechless.

He was wearing a rust colored denim coat with a grey sweatshirt material hood, unzipped, with a very revealing grey tank top that hung loosely on his abdomen exposing most of his chest. His pants were tight, a classic blue jean color and were filled out by his toned legs, I have to say his butt looked amazing in them. I dont know how I didnt see the box before but he got new shoes too, navy blue extra high top doc's with laced tighted with rust colored laces to match his coat. "Diego, you have completely outshined me." I said, and I meant it. He looked straight out of a trendy magazine. I was blown away. "Bree, there is no way I could ever look better than you. Ever." He said with a smile. "Grab your stuff and lets get out of here." I grabbed my bags with one hand and he took my other in his and directed us out of the store. We set on our way to see Riley.


	3. Welcome to the Dollhouse

By the time we left the store it was dark enough for us not to worry about our special skin to react. Hand in hand I asked Diego where exactly we would be meeting Riley. "He is staying in a motel room not too far from here." he said surely. "How come you only know about this?" I asked, intrigued. "Well I told you how me and Riley are really close right? Well me and him like to hang out away from the rest of the newborns so it was just convenient for me to know where he stays when hes away." he answered. "What do you guys, like, _do_ on your free time?" I asked with severe curiosity. "You know, guy stuff." he said a little flustered. I didn't dwell too much on it and before I knew it we were hopping roof to roof joking about how we were ninjas, we finally made it to Rileys current residence. It was a pretty rundown place with neon signs that said "VACANCY" or "NO VACANCY" depending on the circumstances.

I stood slightly behind Diego as we stood on the front porch. "Just be cool and calm and Riley can be a really cool guy, and just do whatever he asks you to, he doesn't like being defied." Diego suggested. My stomach dropped. I suddenly got overbearingly nervous about this. I nodded my head to let Diego know I would do my best. Just as Diego was about to knock the door swung open and standing not more than a foot and a half from us was Riley. The Riley I was seeing in front of me was different though. He was wearing black mesh-like athletic shorts that rested a few inches above his knees and an oversized old light blue gym class uniform top with the sleeves sloppily cut off and grey socks. Were these his pajamas? I humorlously thought to myself. The idea of a vampire having pajamas really cracked me up and to wear them at night, that was the icing on the cake. Thinking more realistically I realized that they were just bummin-around-the-house clothes, which on its own level was still kind of funny. But the weirdest thing about Riley that really put me off was his smile.

His face lit up the minute he saw Diego standing in front of him. Diego also had an ear to ear grin on his face. With out words Riley stepped into Diego with his arms out and bear hugged his feet right off the ground. "What brings you here, buddy?" Riley said in Diegos ear still lifting him of the ground. "What, not happy to see me?" Diego teased. "Of course I am, I just wasn't expecting you, I would have at least put on some decent clothes if I knew I was going to have company." He said with a little humor in his voice but more seriousness. "Oh and you brought her." Riley said looking at me over Diegos shoulder. He finally put Diego down and said to me, jokingly "So how much is Diego paying you to hang out with him." I was nervous to speak, I have seen the things Riley has done to the other newborns just for saying a joke he didn't find funny. "N-nothing." I replied hoping he wouldn't find any reason to dislike me. He just chuckled at my response and invited us inside. I quickly realized that Riley is a whole different person when Diego is around. He's so much more gentle and layed back, even likeable.

We walked into the small motel and it was exactly how I expected it. Very plain, and the pathetic attempt of home décor was really tacky. There was just one bed, a refrigerator, a microwave, a nightstand with a lamp, and im asuming a bathroom behind the closed door on the other side of the room. The beds blankets were suprisingly shambled, something I wouldnt expect in the room of a vampire. On the floor right next to the door was a bag overflowing with cds next to a boombox Riley must have brought himself. The boombox was playing music, it was Smashing Pumpkins "1979" I was quite fluent in the grunge era. Lined against the wall on the other side of the door were neatly folded clothes organized according to style. It's weird to see the personal space of someone like Riley. Our relationship was hardly friendship, I was definitely feeling like I was seeing stuff I wasn't supposed to. Diego took off his coat and mad a b-line to Rileys bed and like he had done it a hundred times before sat down leaning on his hands which were behind him.

Diegos perfect skin and muscles looked amazing in the tank top he was wearing. Riley made his way next to him. "Bree, right?" Riley asked. I shook my head yes. "Relax, put your bags down and get comfortable, there is plenty of room on the bed." Without saying a word I put my bags down and sat against the wall huging my knees facing the two of them. I wasn't about to sit in HIS bed, thats just too weird. "On the floor is fine too." He said with a smirk. "So what brings you two here?" he asked. "I have some interesting news for you, that you may or may not already know." Diego said staring deeply into Riley's eyes. "Me and Bree found out something about our kind today." He continued. "Lets here it!" Riley said with excitement looking back and forth between me and Diego. "This may seem hard to believe but, today, Bree and I spent hours in the sun and we didn't explode, in fact, we were beautiful. It was like our skin was laced with millions of little diamonds, you should have seen it." Diego said with deep emotion. There was a moment of silence until it was broken by Riley breaking out into a prominent snicker. "I knew you were smarter than all the others, Diego." Diegos face turned to confusion. "Are you saying you knew about this?" Diego asked. "To tell you the truth I have known the whole time _she _told me the day she turned me, _she _also told me I couldn't tell anyone else. This is great, I wanted to tell you so bad but I was just waiting for you to figure it out yourself." Riley explained.

Diego was staring even deeper into Rileys crimson eyes looking very perplexed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So we weren't the only ones that knew about this. In fact, this was a huge secret being hid for us. Whoever _she_ is must really have specific plans for us newborns and I wasn't liking the sound of it at all. "Whats with that look Diego, you should be excited! We should be celebrating!" Diegos face went from confusion to a smile in a second. Then I saw something I never expected to happen. What seemed like slow motion Riley leaned his lips right into Diegos. Were my eyes decieving me? Was this a perverted daydream of mine. Are Riley and Diego kissing right in front of me?


End file.
